


Drowning in Thoughts of You

by moonnap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Fluff, Light Angst, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), but theyre both blind idiots, dream is a minor character, george is also in love, just there for like plot ig LOL, majority of the build up is on stream interactions, not really angst just kinda internal struggle with the realisation that oh fuck i love this guy, sapnap is in love, sorry if ur expecting lots of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonnap/pseuds/moonnap
Summary: sapnap has a crush on george. that much is obvious. but when one day, george forces his way onto sapnap's stream, sapnap begins to realise maybe this crush on george isn't as shallow as he thought."He wants to hear George laugh again. Wants to know that despite the ocean between them, he’s smiling. Sapnap is playing with fire, but for George? He’s okay with being burned."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 179





	Drowning in Thoughts of You

**Author's Note:**

> sapnotfound supremacists please come here so i can give you all the love in the world (also if you write snf or sapwastaken and have gotten anon comments from someone named 'moon' or sth like 'wow' that was me being too lazy to make an account aha oops at least im here now)
> 
> (title is a WIP i suck at naming things)

_Bing!_

It’s 10 PM on a chilly Texas Saturday and Sapnap is sitting in the pitch darkness, pale skin illuminated only by the harsh light of his monitor. He’s humming quietly to himself as he searches for the nether fortress in hopes of _finally_ beating his 1.16 personal best time. He knows he can’t beat it tonight with the luck he’s been getting (6 of the 12 spawns he’s had so far have been island spawns. I mean, seriously? That’s just fucking rude), but a man can hope can’t he? 

Sapnap hears the default shimmery donation alert sound from Streamlabs and takes his focus off of the pigling trades on his screen to listen. 

_Sarah has donated $10!_

_“Hey Snapmap,”_ reads the TTS voice, “ _how are you tonight? Gogy’s been spamming in chat for you to answer him on discord. He’s been trying to call you. Also, I love you pls say it back!!”_

Sapnap takes a quick glance at chat, noting that plenty of other people are also spamming variations of “call george” and “check discord!” 

He releases a breath and stops humming abruptly. “He is? Let me open up discord--even if it means losing my world record pace speedrun.” There’s a brief pause before he lets out a short chuckle, his words dripping with sarcasm and only a tiny bit of pettiness as he thinks about the shit luck he’s had tonight. 

Clicking sounds emanate into the microphone as he tabs out of minecraft, launches discord, and opens the unread messages from George.

**_Missed call at 10:37 PM._ **

**_“SAPNAP”_**

**_“HELLO”_ **

**_“PLEASE PICK UP”_ **

**_Missed call at 10:38 PM._ **

**_“Okay, I realise spamming you does nothing if you don’t check your chat.”_ **

**_“But will that stop me? No.”_ **

**_Missed call at 10:40 PM._ **

**_“Oh my god”_ **

**_“SAPNAP ANSWER THE FUCKING CALL”_ **

Laughing to himself, Sapnap quickly presses the voice call button and tabs back into Minecraft, being greeted only a few minutes later by a familiar voice who sounds a little exasperated and a little delirious. 

“Sapnap!” 

“Yes, gogy?”

“Why were you ignoring me in twitch chat?”

Sapnap rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that no one could see him. 

“What the honk are you talking about?”

“I was chatting! Asking you to call me! And you were ignoring me!” George’s voice raised into a whine, and Sap could hear vague thumping noises coming from his mic that he assumed to be George’s hands hitting the desk. 

“God, George. You want my attention that badly, huh?”

“No, that’s not what I-”

“I mean… I really can’t blame you, George. Look at me,” he said, pressing F5 and zooming into his Minecraft character for effect. “Look at me, George. I mean- come on.”

Sapnap hears George’s laugh before he sees the discord icon light up green. He curses himself mentally as his face flushes the moment he hears George's laughter. It rings in his ears and the butterflies in his stomach are threatening to consume him. It’s so vivid. The way George’s face scrunches up as he smiles. The way he throws his whole body back against his chair when he laughs during moments of relaxation in late night discord calls with Dream and Sapnap. It’s almost overwhelming. The way George can make him feel so much with something so simple. His brain shuts off in response and he decides to look at his chat instead of sifting through the emotions that make his heart feel like it’s been put into a washing machine. The way it begins tumbling over and over when he does so much as _think_ about the smile currently on his face.

He’s pulled into reality as George shouts, “That’s not what I mean and you know it!” Something about the situation sets George off again and embarrassed laughter peaks out even louder midway through his sentence. 

Something, and he doesn’t know _what,_ compels him to tease George despite knowing George is barely ever affected by his flirtatious jokes and despite knowing that _he’s_ the one going to be suffering the consequences. His mind is blank and his heart is beating out of his chest.

“Awww, is my Gogy embarrassed? It’s okay George. You- you can be honest with me about how you feel.” Sap feels his face warm slightly. His minecraft speedrun is long forgotten as he wanders aimlessly. There’s no fortress and he doesn’t think he’d be able to focus enough to spot one in the distance even if he got lucky and came close to one. He should reset. He should hit escape, exit this world and generate a new one, but his rational thought is gone. He wants to hear George laugh again. Wants to know that despite the ocean between them, he’s smiling. Sapnap is playing with fire, but for George? He’s okay with being burned.

There’s a muffled noise that comes from George’s end, somewhere between a snort of laughter and a noise of discontent. 

“Okay, you know what? I take it back. I’m leaving. I’ll talk to you... _never,_ Sapnap.”

“No, no! Gogy. Please. I’m sorry, o-okay? Please don’t leave me,” the younger says, hearing the obvious affection and pout in his voice. He’s already cringing as he hears his words aloud, but he doesn’t stop. “I want to talk to you, okay? I’ll- I’ll give you all the attention you want. All the attention you ever need. No one else. Not even Dream- not that he’s watching but- I mean, like if he wants to join, I’ll tell him _‘No, I’m busy talking to George-’”_

“Oh my god,” George mutters, cutting his rambling off. “I’ll stay! But,” he pauses, “only because you _begged_ me so cutely.” Sapnap’s face blazes red again, feeling as if he really was in the depths of the nether. He’s grateful he doesn’t use facecam. How in the hell would he explain this one? 

They share laughter for a moment (Sapnap’s more awkward and embarrassed than full of humor) before he comes back into reality and glances at his second monitor to read the chat he’d ignored since George’s arrival.

_“Sapnotfound??? HELLO? Y’ALL WILDING TODAY”_

_“MY GOGY”_

_“gogy really got sap to beg like that on camera, huh”_

_“did sapnap really just say not even for dream i-”_

If Sapnap’s face could burn any brighter, he’s sure he would have caught on fire by now. Deciding to distract himself from the tingling in his stomach and the aching in his cheeks from smiling, he yells out instead, “Dude, this _stupid_ nether. I can’t find the honking fortress, chat. I’m giving up.” 

Sapnap wanders over to the nearest cliffside, overlooking a long lava lake that goes on for what must be miles in game and proceeds to jump.

George gasps dramatically, “Oh, you’re giving up now? Really? What if this was the run, hmm?” 

Sapnap scoffs as the death screen pops up, his character and all its items burning quickly. “Did you even see the pace I was on? I was doing much better earlier, but _someone_ has been distracting me.” His words are laced in irritation, directed at George with all the friendly animosity he could muster in his half-flustered state. George is grinning on the other end of the line, fully aware that Sapnap couldn’t sound threatening no matter how hard he was trying--and he really was trying.

“And here I thought you actually _wanted_ me to stay. You put on so much of a show--literally begging me not to leave your side--and now you want to complain I’m the reason your runs are failing? I deserve better than this,” George says, feigning mock anger. 

The smile on his face can be heard loud and clear and Sap feels light as he laughs and responds, “Come on, George. I want you to be here with me, more than anything. I always do.” The words tumble out of his mouth before he can think, and suddenly he’s staring at the title screen holding a breath.

George is silent for a moment.

Then another, before he finally replies, “I want to be with you too.”

There’s no weight to it. It’s light and airy but most of all, it’s quiet. It feels like a whisper, even at full volume.

In fact, George doesn’t even sound particularly _phased_ by what he or his friend said only moment’s ago but that doesn’t stop Sapnap from overthinking, mind moving thousands of miles a minute.

_Does he know I mean that differently? That I lie awake at night, replaying our phone calls over and over again, wishing he was in bed with me?_

_Do you know, George? That it means more to me than just streaming together?_

Sapnap thinks about replying. About the implications of George’s words and the words threatening to spill from his mouth if he so much as moves an inch.

_Do you mean that?_

_Do you mean it like I do?_

_Do you know what those words do to me?_

It’s not much. Just two sentences.

_“I want you to be here with me, more than anything. I always do.”_

And yet, Nick feels bare. Exposed. Vulnerable. He feels like everyone can see right through him, no matter how innocuous the sentence. I mean, they’re best friends. Of course he would enjoy the time he spends with his _best friend._ Of course he would want him around. But he knows what it means deep down, and the fear that everyone else knows alongside him begins to bubble in his gut, suffocating the pleasant butterflies from just minutes ago.

_I want to be with you too._

It’s suffocating. 

The silence between them. 

It doesn’t last long. Maybe a few seconds, at most, but the words are ingrained into his head. 

_I want to be with you too._

_Then do it,_ he wants to say. He wants to beg, again, for his friend to come over. To buy a ticket and hold him instead of just talking to him over a discord call with thousands of miles between them. He feels like he can’t breathe in those silent seconds, as his brain sparks to life with the dozens of scenarios he’s made up in his head where there’s a universe George likes him the way he does. 

He’s dizzy. He chooses not to say anything and lets the words hang in the air. He loads a new world, and lets the TTS donations fill the temporary silence. 

Glancing at the chat tells him he’s not the only one obsessing over George’s words, although the chat seems to feel much more positive than he does. 

Fervent key smashes and repetition of the phrase floods the chat box and he struggles to find anything that isn’t “I want to be with you.” There’s so many comments praising their friendship (“relationship?” a few seem to question) and it _hurts_ to see before he decides he’s being selfish. He should be happy to have a friend as loving as George, and decides to suck it up. 

He’s had feelings for George for so long at this point, he should know better than to get hung up on empty words and look for meaning where there is none.

“A village spawn isn’t so bad, actually,” George says, pulling Sapnap out of his head for what feels like the hundredth time in the time they’ve spoken. “Maybe this time you really will be on world record pace.” 

He glances around. The village has some hay bales, a blacksmith, and it seems like a desert isn’t too far in the distance.

“You’re right, this seed doesn’t seem too bad. Maybe I’ll finally PB.”

George snorts. “Okay, don’t get ahead of yourself cowboy.” 

Sapnap feels his lips tug into a smile.

“Cowboy?”

“Isn’t that what you are?”

“I guess so but y’know, I usually prefer other adjectives to describe me.”

Sap can practically see the quirk of an eyebrow, an almost questioning look on George’s face as he responds, “Oh really? Like what?”

“Oh, you know. Nothing too crazy. Handsome, maybe?”

George begins giggling at that. “Yeah, sure, Sap. I think I still like ‘cowboy’ much better.” 

Sapnap rolls his eyes and collects the hay bales he needs instead of replying, focusing on not dying to the iron golem at this village instead. 

Sap builds one, two, three blocks higher, and throws a few swift hits with his axe at the golem, successfully killing it and earning him 4 pieces of iron and a flower. George makes a big deal of cheering for his friend as if he hadn’t done this hundreds of times by now, but Sapnap is quick to thank him for the applause anyways. The blush on his face from the praise has nothing to do with it.

Looking at the four pieces of iron, Sapnap decides to say fuck getting a shield and heads towards the desert, with George questioning his every move along the way. (“Are you my coach now or something?” “I don’t know, maybe I should be. You look like you need one.” “Okay, fuck off, first of all- oh, oops. I shouldn’t have said that.”) He’s searching for a lava pool when he hears George yawn loudly. 

“Are you tired, George?”

“Mmm… maybe just a little bit.” The drowsiness has become more apparent as time goes on. It’s been maybe 40 or 50 minutes since George called him, but the tone of his voice has changed drastically.

“Maybe you should head to bed,” he suggests, doing the conversion in his head. “Isn’t it like 5 AM for you?”

“6 AM, actually,” George corrects, sounding like he might fall asleep any second.

Sapnap giggles. “You act like that’s better. Just go to bed.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t-” George yawns. “I don’t want to.”

“What if I end my stream?” Sapnap asks impulsively. Immediately, the chat begins spamming variations of _“SAPNAP NO”_ into the chat and he smiles to himself.

“What- don’t end your stream ‘cause of me.” George replies. He sounds shocked, and a little more awake at the offer. “That’s so stupid.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m hungry and getting a little bit sleepy, anyways.” It’s a complete lie. Sapnap is a total degenerate nowadays, sleeping around 4 AM his time regularly (and that’s assuming he goes to bed _early_ ) and he still has plenty of energy to go, but he feels _bad_ keeping George hostage on his stream, even if he knows George is the one being stubborn about not leaving.

He wasn’t lying about being hungry though. Something about streaming always did that to him.

Before George can even think to protest, Sapnap is deafened on discord and abandoning his run (a run that, by all means, seemed pretty lucky). He says goodnight to his chat, raids Punz who’s playing some FPS shooter that came out recently, and then closes OBS and chrome. The moment he undeafens, George is already raising his voice at him.

“I told you not to end your stream because of me!. You were on a good run, and this was one of the longer streams you’ve done in a while. I could tell you were enjoying it.” He huffs a little bit, and Sapnap can’t tell where the annoyance seems to come from.

“I already said I was getting hungry, anyways. I’m gonna order something and then pass out. You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to, but if you were just staying on the call because I was live and you didn’t want to disappoint the viewers, you don’t have to worry about that now,” Sap explains.

“Ugh,” George says, his tone is sharper than the other expected. “Is that what you think this is about? Me not wanting to leave in case I disappoint people?”

Sap pauses, confused. “I mean… yeah? Why else would you not have wanted to leave? You sound like you’re going to drop dead.” 

George lets out a frustrated noise akin to a groan. “Have you considered that maybe I just want to talk to you?”

Sapnap is quiet, unsure of how to reply to the question.

“I mean, I know you like talking to me but right now-”

_“Sapnap.”_

“What? I don’t-”

“I want to be with you, remember?”

The words hit him like a car being blindsided in the middle of a busy intersection. The gears in his head are turning, and yet he still can’t seem to process the words. His fingers feel like gelatin and his blood like molasses under his skin.

“Oh.”

There’s a brief noise--the sound of skin hitting skin lightly-- and George’s next words come out muffled. “I don’t care about the viewers- Er, that sounds wrong. Of course I care about the viewers, but-” he exhales quickly. “If I’m tired, I’m not gonna force myself for them.” He lets out a sigh once more, and Sapnap can picture his head in his hands, elbows on the desk as he leans forward. He’s almost scared to speak. Scared to interrupt anything George is saying. His discord pings softly in the background as George begins to speak again. “Sapnap, I… I care about you and we haven’t spoken much, lately. Outside of just… recording and streams and even then it hasn’t been much. I just want to be around you.” 

Sapnap is burning up all over, and from the sound of George’s voice, the admission has flustered him too. 

There’s a beat of silence, before Sapnap realises George is waiting for him to speak. He scrambles for words, but for once, his brain is silent, despite being hyperactive and swirling thoughts and fragments of sentences around like his head was set on tumble dry. It’s almost like he’s thinking too much too fast and can’t form a cohesive sentence for his life. He tries anyway. 

“George?” 

George makes a noise in response. Inquisitive and a little uneasy.

“I… want to- to be around you, too. A lot- uhm- maybe more than you realise. ‘M sorry if I don’t seem like it. I’m just...” Words seem to fail him and it’s not what he wants to say, exactly, but it’ll do. He hopes George could manage to understand the weight of his words. Hopes desperately that George is picking up exactly what he’s leaving unsaid, even if it’s unrealistic to wish for it.

Regardless, it seems to satisfy him enough. George sighs deeply, and Sap hears George’s hands fall into his own lap. The chair creaks faintly, discord barely registering the noise, and Sap can picture the way he leans back in his chair, weight resting as far back as possible. 

“Can we sleep call tonight?” George asks suddenly. “Just us?”

The other nods, before realising his friend can’t see him. “Yeah- Yeah, of course.” His heart is beating out of his chest, a lump forming in his throat. It’s overwhelming. Everything is. 

There’s a strange tension in the air that he had never felt before. It’s too much and suddenly the water is past his neck. He’s drowning. Swimming in thoughts of George and how maybe this “crush” of his is more than he realised. Is he in love? He’s not sure. How does anyone know for sure?

George tells Sapnap he’s going to call his cell number so he can lie in bed instead of being in discord, but Sapnap is hardly listening. He knows he replies with some form of “yes” since George leaves the call and goes offline, but the world is hazy. Fog is clouding his vision and his brain and he can’t _think._

The red discord notifications catch his eye and bring him a moment of clarity. What the hell is Dream messaging him for?

**_“hey, what are you and george up to?”_ **

**_“I saw you were streaming but as soon as I joined you guys were ending”_ **

**_“?”_ **

Hesitantly, he responds. He’s still not entirely present.

 ** _  
_ ** **_“I’m calling with George. He’s tired. Going to sleep.”_ **

**_“aww, are we sleep calling again? we haven’t done that in a while.”_ **

**_“No. Not us.”_ **

**_“oh. am I not invited? D:”_ **

A second passes and Sapnap isn’t sure what to say. How to tell Dream that for some reason, it _has_ to be them alone tonight after everything he’s felt. Everything feels so complicated already, he isn’t sure what he would do if he had to maneuver these feelings with Dream around too. Thankfully, the dead silence that occurs in the few seconds is enough of an indication to Dream that something is going on as he replies: 

**_“dont worry, I get it. no hard feelings. hope you guys have fun <3” _ **

**_“If you guys talk about somethin’ important give me the details tmrw, I wanna know”_ **

**_“don’t think I don’t know about your fat crush on georgie, pandas”_ **

**_“love you”_ **

**_“Dude”_ **

**_“shut the fuck up.”_ **

**_“....Love you too”_ **

**_“ <3”_ **

Sapnap doesn’t question how Dream knows about his crush or even begin to think about the implications of how obvious his crush on George might actually be, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t sufficiently embarrassed when George finally calls his cell phone.

His fingers are numb as he lifts the phone off of his desk. He realises too late he hasn’t changed into comfortable clothes or even moved from his desk. Oh well. What’s the phrase? C’est la vie.

He stares at the contact photo and number for a second more before finally picking up to hear George’s voice.

“Hi, Sapnap.” 

“Hey, Gogy.” 

He could feel a smile tug at his lips. There was always something special about these phone calls with George. Different from Discord in a way only phone calls could be. More… intimate. It made him feel special and subsequently fucked him up for days in a way that only things with George could.

“Sorry for taking a bit longer. I had to go get clothes and grab some water and shit,” he swallowed and then continued. “But, ah, I’m in bed now and I’m really starting to feel sleepy.” George laughed and Sapnap could hear it in his voice. The way sleep clung to him like pollen to a bee. His voice was raspier and the drowsiness caused his words to slur together at times. It gave Sap shivers and a possessive need to be the only one who could hear it. How perfect George sounded late at night.

“Don’t worry about it. I was messaging Dream and I didn’t even have time to get changed.”

George hummed, thinking over the sentence in his head.

“What did Dream want?”

Sap hesitated, mulling over the ways he could answer before deciding on just telling him the truth.

“He wanted to know what we were up to, and asked to call too. I- uhm- said no.” There was a pause. “Is that okay?”

George was silent for a moment, thinking, before answering simply. 

“Yeah.” 

It was quiet, and full of an emotion Sapnap wasn’t sure he could identify. His heart was pounding out of his chest and the butterflies began feeling less pleasant and more like a violent swarm. He felt like he was going to burst any moment. He could feel the unasked question on George’s mind hanging between them.

_Why?_

But how could he say it? What would he want to hear? Did he want the truth? To know that Sapnap was _feeling_ things for his best friend? That he wanted to keep George to himself like a treasure? 

Something in that train of thought seemed to trigger the whirlwind. A hurricane of pain that could only come with the beauty of falling in love. The world turning upside down and the calm water that seeped into his lungs filed his room with crashing storm tides that jostled his thoughts further out of place. George was speaking again, but the fog in his head filled his ears and his nose and clouded his vision. It was painful. A deep, throbbing ache and yet everything was warm. Too warm. He was burning. The fire had spread too far and maybe, just maybe, Nick had spread himself too thin. He didn’t feel like Sapnap. Didn’t feel like the kid with a successful channel or adoring fans. He felt like _Nick._ The nineteen-year-old computer science major who was in love with his best friend and really _thinking_ about it, finally saying those words and realising he had always been in love with George was what caused the dam to crack inside of him. He was suffocating. Drowning. Burning alive. 

Everything he did and felt was always tied to him. It always came full circle. He remembered the day that George and Dream made their channels and the way that he had been so hesitant to join them. He remembered the way Dream extended his olive branch to George. 

_“George. I’m going to blow up. Come with me.”_

George had told him this story countless times. Those words that changed his life etched into his memory. He remembered the way Dream gave him the same offer, the same advice weeks later and he denied it in private, unsure of what exactly he wanted. He remembered the way he took it back immediately when he saw how excited George was to do videos with his two best friends so I mean _of course_ Sapnap had said yes. What could he do? Deny George his happiness then? Tell him he didn’t want to pursue a job or a life with his best friends when he knew damn well how happy the pure _idea_ of it made George?

His ears were buzzing. Everything felt like white noise as his head swirled. Why was this so difficult? Why did he have to fall so hard and love so deeply? When had it become so ingrained in his head to put George above himself?

He didn’t regret taking that leap of faith. There would never be a universe in which he did. But that was a turning point. The beginning of the realisation that from that point on, everything he’d done was for him. Everything he did was _always_ going to be for him.

For George.

The buzzing in his ears grew louder. It was deafening, despite the lack of noise. White noise and ringing clogging his senses. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t speak. 

_George_. 

I love you. 

I’m in love with you.

I always have been.

Suddenly the waves stopped and everything went silent. The ringing was gone from his ears. The water had settled and the imaginary stopper in the drain had been pulled. 

I would die a thousand times, if it meant loving you, George, as I do now.

He could breathe again.

“Sap- _Nick-_ you... what?”

Time slowed. Reality was catching up to him one final time, and the impact of what he’d just done had hit him. He had nothing to hide anymore. George knew. And if he was being honest? He wasn’t scared. Call it bravery, if you want to, even though he knew it was just idiocy. He should be nervous. Scared that he fucked it all up. And to an extent, he _was_ scared but even then… he’d done enough worrying for a lifetime. He was in love with George. That was it. That was where his story so far ended. His one universal truth.

“I love you, George. I know you’re falling asleep and I- I’m gonna be honest I wasn’t listening to half of the things you’ve said to me since this call began but I’m in love with you. And that’s- that’s the end of it.” 

Nick released a shaky, humorless laugh. There were so many ways he had planned to confess his feelings for George during his sleepless nights where he yearned for the one he loved. He’d imagined it to be under the moonlight on his balcony when George would inevitably come to visit for the first time or even at the airport the second they locked eyes. He remembers telling himself that the day he hit a hundred thousand subscribers he would confess. He said the same for one million and two million and he had no doubt that no milestone would ever feel _big enough_ for how he felt. He set so many dates and what-ifs but he couldn’t have predicted this one. The chances were one in a trillion (or seven).

So fucking scuffed. That’s what this confession was. He was not as charming or as witty or as funny as he hoped he would be under the pressure, but it would do. 

George was silent and for a split second, the thought that George had fallen asleep crossed his mind before he heard a sigh. Then a laugh. Then an intense cackling that filled Nick’s body with adrenaline.

“Nick?”

“Yes, George?”

“I love you, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading. it's most likely a bit ooc but i tried to keep it realistic to their character. i think towards the end you can definitely see i was too tired and gave up lmao but either way i hope you all enjoyed reading it. i havent written anything in about 4/5 years aside from analytical research essays for classes so im very rusty and decided to spontaneously get back into it. hope it's not too cringe.


End file.
